moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Verissa Redfield
A young, human woman that was born in the simple, rural setting of Westfall. Her background has shaped her into someone that trusts what is familiar and shuns what is new and strange. ... it has also caused her to have a little bit less than perfect hygiene. Verissa Redfield could be described as prejudiced, if not racist. =Description= ---- Verissa is a raven haired human woman of nearly nineteen years. Nearly devoid of any scars, her features are small, delicate, and not terribly attractive. She has a fairly notable overbite, as well. Overall, her bland appearances seem to be conflicted with the clothing she tends to favor. Instead of threadbare rags, Verissa is often seen in a garish aqua and gold tunic with matching pants, as well as an equally styled pair of cuffed boots that stay true to her aqua and gold color scheme. Arms A simple, wooden staff is her weapon of choice. A horseshoe is nailed to the end of it, as the superstitious mage is convinced that it brings her luck. Since it's made of iron and has seven holes.. =History= ---- Verissa was brought up by one parent in the simple town of Moonbrook. Though she never met her father, as he deserted her mother before Verissa was born, the mage was still able to obtain a far better education in Moonbrook than most others. After learning how to read and write to the most basic degree, her attention was set on assisting her mother in earning enough money to get by week to week. The next part of her story is conflicting. While Verissa claims that she was forced into serving the Alliance during the war in Northrend, it might be that she decided to enlist herself to escape the trouble back at home. She also claims that her mother, Janessa, took her own life during this time. It could be possible that is also a lie told to make Verissa seem like a victim, though it will likely never be determined. Upon returning to the Eastern Kingdoms, Verissa found herself caught up in another organization known as the Ardent Inquisition. Things failed to work out between herself and the other, more foreign, members of the Inquisition, and she ended up turning to her friend, Valoree, for employment in the League of Lordaeron. She is still working with the League to this day.. despite numerous near death experiences and rather poor payment. Faction Verissa was, surprisingly, not born into the Grand Alliance. She was born as a part of the independent region of Westfall, under the self appointed rule of Edwin VanCleef. When VanCleef was eventually brought to justice, Westfall became the property of the Grand Alliance once more, along with all of those living on the land. =Personality= ---- Very simple, superstitious, and xenophobic. Verissa is often taken as blatantly racist when interacting with the exotic peoples of the Alliance. Her childhood was full of prejudices, and all forms of the darker magics disgust and terrify her. Despite being a mage, inexperience often causes her to appear a bit idiotic to people that don't know her well. Beliefs Verissa was brought up to trust in the Holy Light. She reveres the Light, putting respect in the Paladins of the Silver Hand to such a degree that it is almost obscene. In fact, she's uncomfortable greeting a knight of the Silver Hand by their first name. Relationships Verissa is happily married to Valoree Erin Brightburn, and she has taken the name Brightburn over her maiden name of Redfield. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwindian